TU ERES MI HOGAR
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Este fic se basa en el episodio 3 de Toqger. Right se siente algo culpable por haber, de algún modo, orillado a Kagura a querer abandonar el tren, ¿Podrá arreglar las cosas con la pequeña Kagura? PAREJA: RIGHT & KAGURA


**SUMARY: ****Este fic se basa en el episodio 3 de Toqger. Right se siente algo culpable por haber, de algún modo, orillado a Kagura a querer abandonar el tren, ¿Podrá arreglar las cosas con la pequeña Kagura? ****PAREJA: RIGHT & KAGURA**

**TU ERES MI HOGAR**

― ¡Hey! ¿Todavía sigues aquí? ―

― ¡¿Right!? ― Exclamó la pequeña Kagura, pues estaba muy concetrada observando tras la ventanilla aquel paisaje, que a pesar de ser de noche, se veía hermoso; y el llamado de su amigo la había asustado un poco y por ende, la había devuelto a la realidad.

― ¿No deberías estar durmiendo ya, Kagura? ― Cuestionó el chico acercándose a su amiga.

La menor de los Toqger se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.― Si… pero no tengo sueño… y vine aquí a pensar ― Respondió en voz baja, para volverse a la ventanilla.

Por su parte, Right la observaba minuciosamente, en su interior estaba aliviado de que este horrible día terminara, claro, en gran parte era su culpa de que el día se volviera de locos, él y su enorme bocota ¿Por qué no pudo quedarse callado? Oh sí de haberse quedado callado nada de esto hubiera pasado, Kagura no se hubiera desembarcado sola y no hubiera sido atacada por un sombra y no hubiera estado en peligro de muerte. ¡Rayos! Cada vez que pensaba en ese momento se sentía más y más culpable.

― ¿Y en que pensabas exactamente? Digo, si se puede saber ― Pidió amablemente.

―En casa… ―

― _¡Oh no! ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Cuándo va a dejar de pensar en eso? ¿Acaso planea marcharse?―_ Pensaba el chico con una mirada marcada de terror. ―_No… no Right deja de pensar en tonterías, ella ya te lo dijo…. Quiere quedarse… Quiere estar aquí con todos… Quiere ser un toqger… quiere estar contigo…_ ― Pronto, el chico reaccionó ante aquello último y sacudió su cabeza. _―¡Te estás volviendo loco Right! _¡Olvida esos pensamientos! ―

― ¿¡Eh!? ― Murmuró Kagura al oír aquello último, así que se giró hacia su amigo, el cual seguía en su propia imaginación. ― ¿Right? ¿Estás bien? ― Pidió la chica con preocupación.

Al oír su dulce vocecilla, el líder Toqger salió de sus ensoñaciones.― ¿¡Ah!? Yo… etto…. Sí, estoy bien ― La pequeña asintió sonriente. ― Escucha Kagura lamento todo lo que te dije esa noche ― la menor ladeó la cabeza tratando de comprender. ― Cuando te dije que podías irte… Yo… simplemente no sé por qué lo dije… ― Right estaba hecho un mar de nervios. No recordaba que eso le sucediera antes, es decir, sólo es Kagura, su mejor amiga desde que eran niños, ¿Qué había cambiado ahora?

Nuevamente sus pensamientos se alejaron cuando inesperadamente Kagura tomó una de sus manos en las suyas, como si quisiera transmitirle confianza.― Está bien Right ― Murmuró sonriente.

― ¡No, Kagura! ¡No está bien! ― Exclamó de vuelta. ― Yo sólo quiero que sepas que te dije que podías irte porque creí que era lo mejor, que así tú serías feliz. ― Al oír aquello, Kagura bajó un poco la mirada algo sonrojada. Right sonrió y con su mano libre levantó suavemente el rostro de la niña frente suyo. ― Pero después me di cuenta que tú serias feliz sin mí… y eso es algo que no me permitiría que ocurriera ―

Kagura tenía sus ojos como platos, a estas alturas sentía que su rostro se había vuelto del color del traje toqger de Right. Se sentía feliz― Right… ―

― Tal vez suene egoísta Kagura; pero eso nos convierte a ambos en egoístas. ― La chica lo miró sin comprender. ― Si tú te vas… nos estarías abandonando… _me estarías abandonando… _y si yo dejo que te vayas te estaría alejando de los demás…_ te estaría alejando de mí ―_

La chica sonrió aun más y se abalanzó sobre Right para abrazarlo. ― Arigato Right ― Susurró en el pecho del chico. Right estaba asombrado y sonrojado, lo que pudo hacer fue corresponder aquel abrazo.

Lentamente la menor se separo del abrazo para ver el rostro del chico.― No me voy a ir Right… ustedes son mi hogar…_ tú eres mi hogar ―_

Right sonrió y tomó a la pequeño pegándola nuevamente a él en un nuevo abrazo― Me alegra oír eso… Kagura… ―

Ambos se sentían inmensamente felices, incluso desde niños Right siempre cuidaba de ella y eso era algo que siempre le agradecería. Pero también ambos sabían que detrás de aquella protección había algo más, al igual que en su equipo, se necesitaban el uno al otro…

Tal vez no tenían completos sus recuerdos anteriores, pero si sabían una cosa y eso era algo imborrable, entre ellos siempre podían encontrar un hogar.

**FIN**


End file.
